Watch Me
by demonhybrid13
Summary: Takes place during the scene where Dom and Letty meet up in Fast and Furious Six. I really have no idea where that real scene will go to. This idea just popped into my head. I had to make this internal fight that has been going on ever sense Dom found out Letty was alive. I think this is how he will react in the movie. But who knows :) Anyway, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this scene came to mind when I noticed Vin posted up a still from Fast and Furious Six of him and Letty. I had been thinking about it for a while now and finally decided to post this as a one shot. Though I would really love to make it into more than that. But with my schedule, it doesn't seem possible. T.T**

* * *

A lone woman of Latin heritage stood leaning against her car. Watching as the waves crashed against the cement walls of the dam ahead of her. The night blew cold winds at her, but she didn't mind.

Even though she had a calm look to her, her eyes showed years of suffering. How she had survived this long, she didn't know.

That was a lie, she did know.

She sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

The loud roar of an engine is what took her out of her visage.

The woman didn't raise her head when she heard the car stop, nor did she make a move to look at the person when she heard the car door slam shut.

Slowly, she noticed a large shadow loom over her from the headlights of his car.

The tall, built-up man took slow steps toward her. Not really knowing how to own up to their situation.

He continued until he has a foot away from her and stared down at her fallen face.

The woman finally spoke as she raised her head to look at his shoulder, "Why are you here?"

He tilted his head slightly, looking the woman over.

She hadn't changed at all in appearance since he last seen her.

Yet he could tell she wasn't the same person as before.

Her eyes shown emotions she wished didn't show.

"Answer me, Dom."

He raised his hand to touch her hand, but decided against it and looked away.

Anger slowly began seeping into her as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes and glared, "Fucking answer me!"

"It ain't every day you find out your girl's alive…," he responded, his voice cracking at the low tone that escaped his lips, "even after you've been told she's been dead for the past three years."

She turned away and stared off at the ocean again, snorting at Dom's use of the word, 'girl.'

"You don't belong here." She crossed her arms and pushed herself off of the 1970 Charger R/T.

Somehow, even though she was away from her old life, she couldn't let go of old memories. She had found this car in an old junk yard and fixed it from ground, up. She hasn't let it go sense.

Dom's eyes trailed her form as she walked toward the edge of the rails, peering over the crashing waves.

"I came to Berlin for one reason and one reason only," he took a couple of steps toward her, staring at her back exhaustingly, "I ain't leavin' till I get what I came for."

She lifted her head up to look at the stars, the wind blowing her long hair beside her as she stared innocently at the twinkling lights of the night sky.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're gonna be disappointed when you don't get it." She said, running a hand over her hair, taming it from the now upbeat winds.

That's when she felt it. A large, heavy object was put over her shoulders.

She looked over her shoulder to see Dom had taken off his jacket.

Her eyes trailed down to the black leather jacket but gave no response about it.

He leant his elbows against the old, rotting rails and sighed, rubbing at his temples with one hand.

"A _military_ convoy….," he looked over at the woman with incredulous eyes, "Letty, what the hell where you thinking?"

Letty grabbed onto the railing with both hands until her knuckles turned white from the pressure, "It isn't your business, Dom."

His eyebrows rose at her assumption, "It ain't _my_ business?"

"Letty, everything you do, **is** and has always been my business." He confirmed

She let her hands fall from the rail and turned to glare at him, "The hell it is."

He took a step towards her, towering over her until his chest was right up against her own.

There was no way she was about to back down.

Instead, she challenged him back, staring up defiantly at him.

"Tell me Dom, how's your skank back at home, huh?"

His eyebrows furrowed at the question, not understanding where she was going with it.

She clicked her tongue and continued to egg him on, "She's nice in bed, right. Pretty little thing ain't she," she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "light green eyes, brown hair, nice body, _former officer_…"

"How do yo—"

"I know a _lot_ of things, Dominic." She said bitterly, stepping away from him and shoving his jacket back at him.

She made her way angrily toward her vehicle, opening the door and just as she was about to get in, a hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back.

He pulled her against him tightly, adding more pressure as she fought against him.

"Let go, Dom!"

"How do you know about Elena…"

Her domineer decreased as she realized what he had just asked her.

Letty's lip quirked up with interest, "What's the matter Toretto," she tilted her head mockingly to the side, "scared I might have your new girlfriend here?"

Dom stared down at her coolly, not thinking her possible of doing such things to the Brazilian woman.

"You wouldn't dare."

Her eyes slowly saddened at the remark, "I never thought it'd be me you would say that to."

She stared deep into his eyes and noticed a glimmer. Realization dawned in her irises as he looked into her own.

"You love her, don't you?"

His expression hardened as he let go of her wrist.

She backed up slowly from him.

Letty had, had every intention of leaving the scene, until a shine flickered from around Dom's neck and caught her attention.

Her eyes narrowed slightly at it, "You kept it…"

Dom looked from her, to the cross necklace around his neck.

That necklace held so many memories and meaning to the both of them. It meant family, love, pain, and sadness. No matter what Dom went through, he always had that cross to hold on tight to when the going got tough.

He looked at her with gentle eyes as a small smile formed on his lips, "I never take it off."

Thoughts began running through her head as she came to a stop, "Things are never gonna be the same between us anymore, Dom."

She turned to set a hand on the door of her car as she peered at him from over her shoulder, "Remember, so long as you're here, you're my enemy."

"We're doing this for you, you know." He piped in, setting his jacket on the hood of her car.

"Doing what for me?" she rolled her eyes, turning back around to face the man she held so much respect for, yet hated with a passion at the moment.

"Owen can't keep you forever Let."

As soon as that name came out of his mouth, her eyes widened.

She stepped toward him with a cold expression written on her face, "I'm warning you, Dom. Stay the hell away from him."

Dom stared at her through half lidded eyes. What she had said clearly didn't bode well with him.

"Why're you protecting him?"

"I ain't protecting him, I'm protecting you, you ass!" she shouted

Letty growled as she noticed too late what had come running out of her mouth.

Only she knows how to get him from being mad to happy in a couple of seconds. That was one of the things that helped set Letty apart from the rest of the women in the world for him.

"What's Owen Shaw got on you, Letty?" he asked, leaning against the window frame of the Grey '70 R/T.

She let out a stiff breath through her nostrils and shook her head from side to side.

"This ain't your game. You can't beat him, Dom. No one ever does."

He leant forward for a moment, their faces just breaths apart from each other as he observed her reaction. Turning back around, he made his way towards his own car.

"_Watch me."_

* * *

**_Uuuu I like the tough attitude Dom has when he sets his mind to something. Yup, yup. That's how we roll! We roll like this!-jk Anyway, how was it? Was I too farfetched with Dom and Letty's characters? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Letty sighed, tilting her head sideways and noticing the large jacket that was atop of her roof.

Her lips quirked upward a fraction as memories from her past began to resurface.

'Typical Dom,' she ruffled the back of her hair annoyingly and grabbed the jacket, 'always forgets things…'

Throwing the jacket into the passenger seat of her car, she slammed the door to her car behind her as she revved up the engine and stormed out of the bay area.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly; lights from passing lamp posts illuminated her dark thoughts coursing through her head.

"No one can save me, Dom. Not even you…."

* * *

"Jesus, Dom. Where were you?" an angry petite woman, holding a sleeping boy in her arms whispered furiously at the older man.

Dom gave her a lazy smile as he gave the little boy a once over, "Ah come on, Mia. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Mia gave him an exasperated sigh and shook her head, "I'm going to bed. It's late and Alec should've already been in his bed."

Dom grinned, "Kid tire you out?"

She smiled, "It wasn't me that had to deal with him this time."

"I can imagine how O'Conner feels then."

"It's been three years," she raised an eyebrow at him, "you're really going to keep calling him that?"

"What?," He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. Stopping his hands tracks as he noticed something different, "the hell…"

Mia, the ever so observant one, gave him a worried look, "What's wrong?"

His confused look quickly turned into a joking one, "It's nothin', Mi," he gave her a quick hug and rubbed the top of his nephews head before heading up the stairs, "I'm gonna crash here tonight. See you in the morning."

From the bottom of the stair case he could hear his sister scoff at his dismissal.

He sighed and looked down at his chest. Of course, he should have remembered that he set his jacket on her car, not his.

He rubbed his temples and made his way to a guest room, dropping himself heavily on the comfortable mattress.

"Buy one tomorrow…." Was the last thing that passed through his lips as he fell into a deep sleep, having so many worries really taken a lot out of him.

* * *

~Next Morning~

Mia's eyes widened a fraction as her mouth went slack, "Oh, Elena. How good to hear from you, how've you been?"

The tall, fit woman turned away from her kitchen counter to stare at her husband.

He raised an eyebrow in question, his spoon in mid-air filled with his favorite cereal.

"Mmm, no-" She shook her head negatively, pushing herself off from the counter, "no, Dom…Dom hasn't been around here. Why? He didn't go home last night?"

Brian just shrugged and slipped the spoon into his mouth, smiling contentedly at his imported 'Apple Jacks.'

"Alright, Elena, if he comes by, I'll tell him to go straight home," Mia smiled sadly and nodded to herself, "bye."

"What fwas that 'll 'bout?" Brian asked, his mouth full of his cereal.

Mia rolled her eyes irritatingly at her husband's immaturity and grabbed a 'Lightening McQueen' plate for her son from the cabinet.

"Dom," she pointed to the roof of the kitchen, motioning where he was sleeping, "didn't go home. He spent the night here and god knows only what he was doing last night."

Brian scrunched up his nose at the new found information, "When did Dom come by?"

"He slipped into the house at one in the morning. You were asleep way before that." She grinned, setting the plate on the table and putting some eggs in it.

"Mm…." Brian nodded in understanding.

"Morning" A deep and long voice came from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Morning…?" Brian looked at his brother-in-law questioningly, "what brings you here?"

Dom raised a daring eyebrow at the younger man.

"What?," Brian shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just asking."

"Had a late night." Was all he said before opening the fridge and taking out a Corona.

"Oh sure, by all means, take one. You don't even have to ask." The blonde mocked with sarcasm evident in his tone and rolled his eyes at the bald man leaning against the corner of the counter top.

"Dominic, are you serious?," Mia looked tiredly at her brother, "this early in the morning? You haven't even had breakfast yet."

Dom gave her a small apologetic look before downing the beer in a couple of takes and set it in the sink.

"So what do you think about Hobbs proposal?" Brian asked seriously.

The air suddenly got thick around them.

Mia's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait…hold on, what-," she glared at Dom and Brian, "what's he talking about Dom?"

Dom shook his head at the blonde before turning to face his sister, "Look Mi, this is something that Brian and I need to solve."

"Right, because I just got off the phone," She said, a hand at her hip and giving her older brother a look, "with Elena."

He gave a low groan and swore.

"Uh huh, she wanted to know why you didn't go home last night. Of course, I told her you hadn't come here."

His eyes widened in shock.

His little sister had straight up sold him out.

"Hey, _you_ were the one out late. I'm not going to cover for you again. So you better come up with a good reason why you two," She glared and pointed at both of them, "can't tell me anything."

Giving them a final, irritated look, she turned and stomped her way upstairs to wake up her son.

"You've done it now, Dom." Brian chuckled, taking a drink of the last remnants of his milk.

"Shut up."

* * *

Dom sighed, closing his front door behind him.

"Dom?" a light voice with a Brazilian accent echoed from the hall

"Uh..," he looked towards the empty hall, "yeah, it's me."

Light heeled footsteps neared towards the foyer as a beautiful and young woman came into view.

Although she was beautiful, her expression was anything but.

Dom's lip rose in an innocent, sheepish smile, "Look at 'chu…."

She shook her head negatively, pointing a finger accusingly at him, "No, that is not going to work this time, Dominic."

What is it with women calling him by his full name today?

"Right…," he gave a resigned sigh, "look, I'm sorry. I just got caught up with something last ni—"

"Really, caught up with something," she crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look, "again?"

He raised an amused eyebrow, "What is it you think I was doing last night?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew what it was Dom."

"Don't get riled up," he took a step closer to her, wrapping his fingers around her forearm, "I was up all night checking the transmission to the Daytona."

She gave him a concerned look, "What is wrong with the Charger?"

He chuckled, "The 0-ring on the dip stick has a minor leak, it's no problem."

"Alright then, are you hungry?." She asked and gave up on her interrogation.

"Uh, yeah, I haven't been able to grab a bite to eat yet." He smiled

She nodded and returned the smile before turning and walking back down the hallway.

He let out a shaky breath when she was out of ear shot. He had to thankful that she didn't know much about cars or else she would have remembered that the leakage took him less than a day to fix.

Dom walked toward the open window that had a view of the beautiful ocean surrounding them.

He definitely had a lot to think about after what happened last night.

Those same beautiful, chocolate eyes have haunted him for the past three years and now she was alive.

He crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at the calm waves towards the rampant ones on the opposite side of the ocean.

It reminded him about how easy a life he was able to live now, with Elena by his side, he forgot his troubles. Granted, Letty was always on his mind. But the thoughts he had from her were memories that he adored and kept close. In this world, they weren't fugitives; there was no special ops officer on the run looking for him. Life was….okay. But just as the waves were calm here, there was a storm out into more deep waters. No one in this small island could feel the heavy waves from out there. Just as he didn't notice that Letty was leading a hard life while he enjoyed his. He noticed the look in her eyes last night. There was torment in them and he didn't like it. His heart beat rapidly at the thought of any harm being done to her.

Even though he knew she could take care of herself—god only knows how much of a tantrum she would throw whenever he tried to save her from something—he couldn't help but worry. This was more than just a guy trying to cop a feel at the races.

"_This ain't your game. You can't beat him, Dom. No one ever does."_

He glared

This was her life she was playing with and he'd go to hell and back to make sure she stayed here. He already lost her once; he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Dom, breakfast is ready!"

He shook his head and focused on the voice.

His face saddened, in his entire train of thought he had forgotten about her. He could get Letty back into his life—he wanted to. But where did that leave Elena?

"_You love her, don't you?"_

Dom slowly made his way towards the kitchen, hoping he would never get there.

Letty misunderstood his situation.

He loved Elena, but he wasn't in love with her.

Dom loved the little things Elena did for him and even though Letty didn't do the things Elena did. His former woman always knew how to make him smile. She always knew when he was down and knew what remedy to give him. A simple smile from her, a kiss, and the feel of her arms around him made Dom's troubles go away.

Elena more than not left Dom to himself when he is troubled. Thinking he would rather be alone than with company. If only she knew how far from the truth that was.

"Letty…" he muttered, raised his head and looked around.

How long had he been standing in the middle of the kitchen?

"Did you say something, Dom?"

"Huh?" He looked over at Elena, having not notice she was standing next to him.

She raised a curious eyebrow, "I asked if you said something."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Oh," a smile formed on his lips as he raised himself up and gave her a chaste kiss, "I didn't say anything."

She returned the smile and pointed to his breakfast before going to get her own.

His eyes rolled down to the eggs and bacon on his plate.

She didn't notice it.

Grabbing his fork, he stabbed it into the scrambled eggs, not knowing why he was...angry?

His smile had quickly fallen as soon as she turned away from him.

How long had he been faking smiles for?

"_What's with the holding bars, Toretto?"_

He let out a light chuckle.

That was something Letty had said to him, once upon a time.

"_How do you do that?" he asked from his spot on his bed._

_His eyes trailed up from her long, tan legs. Up to the boxers—his boxers—she was wearing and the tight white tank top, to her amazing assets._

_She let out her never changing light, scratchy laugh and snapped her fingers, "My eyes are up here, Toretto. Those aren't up for grabs tonight."_

_She made her way over to Dom and threw one leg over his waist, giving a small roll of her hips to settle herself comfortably on top of him._

_Dom raised an eyebrow, setting his hands firmly on her thighs, "That ain't fair."_

"_Life," she lent down and whispered over his lips, "ain't fair, papa."_

"_Hmm" he let out a deep breath, raising his head to meet her lips._

_He lifted a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down tighter against him. Their lips slowly moved in sync, savoring their moments together._

"_You love me?" he asked, his eyes never moving from hers as he searched deep for the answer. Though he didn't need to look far to know the answer._

_Her eyes stared at him with slight confusion at the sudden question, "What's up with you?"_

"_You didn't answer the question."_

_She rolled her eyes and slapped a hand to his chest, "You already know the answer. Now I want to know why you're acting weird."_

_Dom turned his head to the side, looking off to the frames of his parents and sister._

_Her gaze trailed towards the place he's fixated on. Realization dawned on her as she gave him a soft gaze._

_Letty grabbed ahold of his jaw and turned his face to look at him._

"_You serious about this?"_

_His eyes just bored into hers as she gave him a slight nod in confirmation._

_A small smile curved into his lips._

"_You really ready to be more than my girl?"_

_Letty let out a small sigh, leaning herself forward and rubbing the back of his neck._

"_We're not getting any younger, Dom." She turned to look at the picture frame on their dresser, "besides," she gave the man she loved one of her rare smiles and bit her lip, "I think it's about time Mr. and Mrs. T got some grandkids."_

_He let out a loud, rumbling laugh and hugged her tightly to him. _

_Yeah, his parents weren't physically there with them anymore. But they knew they were always beside them._

_She was right, it was about time his parents became grandparents._

"Dom?"

He felt someone push his shoulder forward harshly.

"What?"

Elena was not impression with his short answer.

"Dominic, I have been calling you for the past five minutes. What has gotten into you?"

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "Just been stressed."

She sat herself beside him on the barstool of the island and set her hand on his arm, "What is wrong, Dom?"

He tilted his head in her direction, giving her a tired smile, "Nothin' to worry about. You know me, I get stressed for anything."

She jumped off the stool and set her hands against her hips, "Why are you always keeping things from me?"

Dom slowly turned and gave her a questioning look, "What're you talkin' about?"

She motioned with her hands in front of her, "This! Every time I notice something is wrong with you, you brush me off. I am starting to think you do not trust me, Dom and if there is no trust," she let out an exhausted sigh, "then there is no us."

Dom let out a light, humorless laugh, "So what? You're gonna leave me too?"

Elena took in a deep breath and stared at him evenly, "I do not want to do this, Dom. But you leave me no choice."

"There's always a choice." His voice came out low as he stared her down.

"This is what I mean when I say I do not understand you-,"she raised her arms and slapped them to her thighs, "I do not understand why you always have to be so cryptic about things."

He gave her a long stare and began to put two and two.

He sighed and nodded, "I get it and I'm sorry."

"No, Dominic. You do not get it." She said and crossed her arms.

Dom let out another sigh and stood up, setting his untouched plate in the sink, "I'm not hungry."

* * *

**Very bad cliff-hanger I must say….I'm actually a bit disappointed because it's turning out more emotional than being action-packed instead.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can easily break you, you know." Said the spiteful man behind her, teasing her to his heart's content.

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she stood tall and firm. Her hands clasped behind her back and her head held high.

"Any time," he circled her, his breath an inch away from her neck, "anywhere."

"See Dominic Toretto again and Anthony will pay for it." The man gave her a grin before walking out of the garage, specifically made for her.

The woman glared at the floor, trying as hard as she might not to break down. The only sign that shown she was upset was the uncontrollable urge to stop her lip from quivering.

"Hey, don't take it so hard. We aren't in this line of business for nothing, Letty." An older man of 38 said, trying to keep her train of thought on the right path.

Letty stared at the engine in front of her, "Yeah."

"Remember who you're doing this for," another voice came from behind them, "none of us here have anything to lose. But you do."

She glared harder at the engine before throwing down the wrench that was in her hand to the floor and stormed her way out of there.

* * *

Her eyes widened a fraction as she noticed Dom's jacket was gone.

She had just gotten into her condo when she noticed something wasn't right.

"Looking for this?"

She turned around quickly, noticing a petite woman holding onto the jacket she was looking for.

"Give it up, Mona. That jacket dont mean shit to you." Letty glared

"Mm no," Mona tilted her head slightly and threw the jacket over her shoulder, "but I'm pretty sure Owen's gonna wanna know who you've been with."

Letty smirked, "What, that I was seeing my man?"

Mona gave the older woman an incredulous look.

"He already knows and guess what?," Letty stepped toward the short, curly haired girl and snatched the jacket from her, "he let me off the hook."

Mona glared as she backed away from the stronger woman in the room.

"Not the same I can say for you though."

"Just watch your back, Ortiz. I'mma catch you slippin' one day." The younger girl retreated from the room, both never taking their eyes off of the other until she finally left.

Letty let out an annoyed sigh and made her way towards one of the doors in her hallway.

She opened the door as quietly as she could without waking up the boy inside.

All her stress seemed to fade as she stared at the child that meant the world to her.

"Who would've thought," she whispered, opening the door wider and leaned herself against the door frame, "that having a kid would be my salvation."

She looked over the boys features. He was the spitting image of what his father looked like when he was a kid.

At the age of 3, he had strong cheek bones, sharp eyes, and was perceptive of his surroundings.

Unfortunately, the Toretto attitude didn't fall short of him. Neither did the Ortiz's.

"That's our kid for ya, Dom."

_Dom_

She looked over down at the jacket in her hand and walked toward the little boy.

"This's your pops, Tony." She said gently, covering the quivering child in his father's large jacket.

The only thing she had as remembrance of Dom was a picture the family had taken together. Every day she made sure to show Anthony who his dad was and how they got together. The little boy made sure to never forget his father.

She sat on the large bed and ran her fingers through her son's hair before lying down next to him and taking in the smell of her former lover.

"Dom…"

* * *

He sat up and searched his surroundings, narrowing his gaze at the large room.

Where was he?

His confused features continued to observe the room.

The walls were cracked and made of pure cement.

His eyebrows furrowed at the objects hanging off the walls.

Tools?

He was in a garage. That much he understood. Now he wanted to know how he got there.

"What are you doing here." A female voice came from the opposite side of the garage.

His neck snapped to look behind him towards the voice.

But the woman wasn't looking at him.

Instead, she was staring at a shadowed figure in front of her.

"Now, now, remember Letty. I had this garage built for you. I can easily tear it down as quickly as it was made."

Letty crossed her arms and stared down at the ground defiantly.

Dom slowly stood up, keeping his gaze on the woman with oil-stained jeans and a dirty wife-beater.

His nostrils flared as the unknown man took steps closer toward Letty.

The stranger gripped at Letty's arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Hands off." Dom growled. But neither of the two people before him paid him any mind.

"How about we go to bed now?" the still unknown man gave her a sinister smile.

"I said hands off!" he shouted while the other two ignored him.

Dom's features took on one of confusion, "What the…."

"I'm working." She replied with a dull tone, before turning to look at the motor bike she had been working on.

"Letty," the man sniffed in harshly, "I'm beginning to get impatient with you."

Letty paid him no mind and undid the oil drain plug screw with a spanner and watched as the oil drained down onto the pie-plate she had found lying around.

"You know, Owen," Letty began, "you remind me of this gearbox."

"Oh and how is that?" he sighed and rolled his eyes, looking off into the distance of the garage.

"It only takes on ten inches of oil. Try to put in more, it'll overload," she stood up and looked at him menacingly; "keep threatening me and my kid—and that'll be the last thing you do."

The man let out a small chuckle, "Leticia, Leticia, Leticia," he stepped forward, looking down at her lips before raising his gaze to her own, "you are pushing your limit."

Dom clutched his hands in tight fists and walked up to them.

His eyes widened when the strangers hands clasped themselves around Letty's neck.

He raised his fist back and swung it forward, fully prepared in knocking the bastard out.

"**DOM!"**

His eyes snapped open as he went into full panic mode. Looking around frantically and noticing he wasn't in the garage anymore.

"Damn it Dom! You scared me!"

'Huh?'

He looked at the woman screaming at him.

"Mia?"

Mia rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. Huffing as she pulled him into a sitting position.

"Geez, what kind of nightmare were you having?"

His eyebrows furrowed at her question.

Mia raised an eyebrow, "Okay then, I guess I won't ask."

"_**He awake yet, Mia?"**_

Mia turned to stare at the opened door to her brother's room, "Yeah!" she called down to her husband in the living room.

Dom stared at her and then towards his hallway, "Why're you here?"

His sister sighed and sat herself on his bed, "Elena called," she took his hand in hers and stared at her brother sadly, "she's gone, Dom."

He closed his eyes and nodded, "I figured."

"What exactly happened between you two?"

"I'm too reserved." He smiled jokingly at her

She smiled back and smacked his arm, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Cook for me until I settle down?"

"Right," she giggled, standing up and making her way to leave the room, "that's a long time you're asking for, Dom."

"Why you gotta bring me down like that?" he smirked, lying back in his bed.

"Because I want you to start facing reality already."

He set his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Knowing Mia already left the bedroom.

"Reality, huh?," he turned to look at the clock on his nightstand, 12:23pm, "I've been dealing with it for a long time…."

Dom let out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, tiredly.

What was the deal with that dream?

"_keep threatening me and my kid—and that'll be the last thing you do."_

Kid?

His eyes rose from the ground to the picture frame of his old family. Back before all their troubles began.

To the time where his friends were together with them, the moments when all they had to do was go to a race Saturday night, party it up till the next day, and have quality family time with a bbq on Sunday mornings.

He shook his head. The last thing Letty had said—dream Letty had said, bothered him.

A kid?

* * *

**Hmm, I think Dom can really be up to something. I really wasn't planning on making more than three chapters but I've realized I need way more insight than this. I promise, I will not leave you hanging. I will try to make the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm sorry it took like a day or two to upload this one. I was locked out of uploading new chapters for a childish reason and I wasn't allowed to keep working until today. Here's many thank you's for all my readers and for those that don't have an FF account thank you as well. I will actually try to answer you all on each chapter I make. Soo:**

**_Betty_ 02/06/13: Thank you, I know I am very late in replying back to you and I guess you got what you wanted haha More chapters**

**_Guest_: Well, here it is Thanks again.**

**_Priscila_ 02/06/13: Amei….hmm. I really don't know what that means, but I do appreciate the review. So thank you so much ^_^**

**_Guest_ 02/06/13: Awesome back to you too dude haha thanks for the review**

**_Mia123_ 02/06/13: Thank you! :3**

**_Guest_ 02/10/13: Mmm in the real franchise, nobody has any idea what is going on through Letty's head. It seems you haven't paid close attention to the extended trailer. Letty doesn't shoot him, when he gets out of the car, he's wearing a black leather—I believe—jacket. When Letty raises the gun, the camera goes back to him and suddenly, he's wearing a baby blue collared shirt. Anyways, thank you for the review. Hope I didn't spoil it for you.**

**_Guest_ 02/14/13: Thanks**


End file.
